Home
by Angel1178
Summary: One shot based on the song Home by Blake Shelton, Rogan!


**AN: **Ok this is a one shot that just popped into my head when listening to Blake Shelton's song _Home_. Hope you all enjoy!

Home

Logan Huntzberger sighed as he sat in a conference room of his new company having a budget meeting. One long wall of the room was made up of windows over looking the city with an ocean behind it, was beautiful picture. However Logan's thoughts were a million miles away as he looked at the sun starting to set another beautiful sunny California summer day. The ache in his heart grew a little bit more, even as he sat surrounded by colleagues he now considered friends, he still felt alone without her.

_Another summer day has come and gone away, in Paris and Rome but I want to go home, may be surrounded by a million people I still feel all alone, I want to go home, oh I miss you, you know._

After his meeting Logan headed back to his office. His computer was on and an open email still open from that morning. The address was to Rory, the subject line empty, the document just a few lines.

Hey Ace, I'm settling in here in California. I heard about your job, I'm so proud of you. I miss you.

He held the mouse over the send button but then instead closed the window sending the letter to the drafts folder.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you, each one a line or two, I'm fine baby how are you? I would send them but I know that it's just not enough, my words were cold and flat, and you deserve more then that._

Rory Gilmore sighed as she sat on a park bench in Florida, just across the street from her hotel. She'd been on the road a couple months now following the campaign trail. She was constantly surrounded by other reporters and crowds of people coming out to hear Obama speak. She'd been to several different states, all of them beautiful in their own way. She knows she should feel lucky for the opportunity she was experiencing and she did. However it was overshadowed by her pain of loosing Logan, part of her didn't believe the job, or any job, was worth this loneliness that nothing could fill. Nothing but Logan, who was thousands of miles away another opposite side of the country.

_Another airplane, another sunny place, I'm lucky I know but I want to go home, I've got to go home, let me go home...I'm just too far, from where you are, I want to come home._

Sometimes Rory didn't feel like this was her life. She couldn't understand how everything had shifted so drastically. Everything was great with her and Logan and then suddenly he was gone. She hadn't really had time to process the break up before packing up and going on the road and now she just feels a bit numb.

_And feel just like I'm living someone else's life, it's like I've just stepped outside when everything was going right. _

Logan sat in his house in California, his computer on his lap as he read another one of Rory's articles. It was his only line of connection with her now and he clung to it, reading every line she wrote. He looked around at the house, the house he'd dreamed up their future in, and had been unable to let go of. He knows it had never been her dream, she'd always dreamed of traveling the world. However she'd always believed him and wouldn't ask him to give up his job in California to travel the country with her, not that he'd probably have been able to. It had been hard but he'd made a choice to walk away that day trying to save them both the pain of another long distance relationship.

_and I know just why you could not come along with me, this was not your dream, but you always believed in me._

Soon the Holiday's started to roll around. Logan saw on the news that it was snowing out east and he couldn't help but smile a bit. Rory had always loved the winter time. His mind filled with images of her dressed up as a pilgrim at thanksgiving and her Holiday Pjs, Santa socks and reindeer antlers at Christmas. As the sun set on another day Logan started to realize that this ache was never going to go away and he had to do something about it.

_Another winter day has come and gone away, in even Paris and Rome but I want to go home, let me go home. __And I'm surrounded by a million people I still feel alone, and I want to go home, oh I miss you, you know. _

Rory was happy to be back in Stars Hollow when Thanksgiving rolled around. The clouds had opened up and covered the small town in a beautiful blanket of sparkling white snow. She had hoped this trip would allow her to reconnect with her life. However as she walked around town, hung out at the inn and the Crap Shack with her mom and friends, it still didn't feel right. There was something missing and she knew exactly what it was, or rather who and she couldn't do this any more.

_Let me go home...I've had my run, baby I'm done, I'm coming back home._

The next afternoon as Rory sat in Denver International Airport waiting for her connecting flight to California she saw a familiar head of blond hair and stood up.

"Logan!She asked and the man turned to her and his eyes smiled brightly.

"Ace,he stated.

"What are you doing here?They asked in unison.

"I'm going to California to see you,Rory answered.

"I was going to Hartford to see you, I knew there was no way you wouldn't be home with your mom on Thanksgiving,he stated, she smiled brightly. Then they flew into each others arms and held each other.

"I missed you so much,Logan stated.

"I want to come home,she said in return and Logan looked at her a bit confused. 擢or the last six months I've been on the Obama campaign trail and I felt so disconnected and lonely and I thought I just...missed home. Then back in Stars Hollow the last couple days, I still felt that way. I realized I did miss home, but not Stars Hollow. I missed you, my homes wherever you are Logan, it has been for the last three years and will be the rest of my life,she stated, Logan smiled brightly and kissed her, Rory was shocked but instantly returned the kiss.

"Lets both go home,he said softly when he pulled away and she giggled.

"Sounds like a plan,she returned and kissed him.

_Let me go home...It'll all be alright, I'll be home tonight._

They both flew back to Hartford that night and spent the Holiday with Rory's family in Stars Hollow. Logan proposed again, this time in the privacy of the Inns library on Thanksgiving morning. They happily announced their engagement at dinner that evening. Rory called Hugo and quit her job. On the Sunday after Thanksgiving her and Logan flew back to California together, both feeling happy and at home for the first time in six months.

_I'm coming back home..._

**-The End!-**

**AN2: **So what do you think? Please review!


End file.
